Konomi Tachidan
'Konomi Tachidan '(このみ たちだん, Tachidan Konomi) is one of the 'Tachidan Twins' of Akiko, along with her sister Umeko. She is also the daughter of Sin and Hiroshi Tachidan, both of whom are very well respected members of Akiko's medical nin. Background Early Life Konomi and her sister had an easy childhood growing up. Being part of Akiko's Tachidan clan meant that people tried incredibly hard to befriend them, thanks to the benefits of the clan's kekkei genkai, the Senkennomeigan. Despite having an easy childhood, Konomi was depressed. Knowing people around her only cared about her because of her heritage, she felt that she had no true friends, and was incredibly lonely. It was only when she was the one to befriend someone, that person being Genji Tsutson, did she feel like she met someone who actually cared about her. Through him, she met her other friends. Personality Despite being quiet, Konomi is in no way shy. Usually sticking with her sister, she's not the fastest thinker but is always quick to retort if questioned or teased. She can act out violently if she becomes embarrassed or flustered, but normally apologises soon after. Around strangers, she doesn't really know what to say, and can become defensive if they take it as her being shy. It's usually her sister Umeko that speaks for her at first, until she can come up with something herself. Appearance Konomi is a fair skinned girl of average height with purple eyes. Unlike most Tachidan clan members, Konomi has long black hair with a sometimes visible light blue tint. She wears a light purple hoodie with it's sleeves rolled up, over a plain white shirt baring her clan's emblem. They're accompanied by grey shorts and black ninja sandals. She also wears a surgical mask over her mouth in battle, and a large scar runs over her heart, where she was once run through and killed. Abilities Sukuinushigan The Sukuinushigan is one of the kekkei genkai's of the Tachidan clan. Because of this kekkei genkai, most Tachidan clan members end up becoming medical-nin. The Sukuinushigan can be used to heal any wound, no matter how severe, but at a cost. After every use, the user's immune system becomes weakened, and they are also inflicted with a disease unique to the clan. This means that every use makes the user more prone to illnesses, and is why many Tachidan clan members wear masks; it is an attempt at keeping themselves more healthy. The most uses any clan member has gotten from it before succumbing to an illness is thirteen uses. Kamino Sukuinushigan The Kamino Sukuinushigan is an advanced version of the Sukuinushigan, awoken when a Tachidan clan member witnesses the death of someone close to them. The Kamino Sukuinushigan is an incredibly powerful dōjutsu that can be used to bring people back to life, but at a cost. Upon use, the Kamino Sukuinushigan, the eye itself, even, literally explodes while still in the eye-socket of the user. It brings immense pain and damage to the user, and means they lose an eye. This means the Kamino Sukuinushigan can be used twice, but is then gone forever, along with the users eyesight. The only way to allow someone who has used both Kamino Sukuinushigan's to see again would be to use a normal Sukuinushigan to heal the eye. At that point, however, they would no longer have either kekkei genkai's. Part II New Era Trivia * Konomi was once killed after being stabbed through the heart with a sword. However, she was brought back to life by her sister Umeko * Her surgical mask indicates she has at least used her Sukuinushigan once, and as such has a weakened immune system Quotes